


It's Not Done

by softlyinthestreetlights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar is kind of an ass, Kid!Fic, M/M, Needy!Dean, Protective!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyinthestreetlights/pseuds/softlyinthestreetlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 1983, Castiel has made it his personal inquiry to watch over the Winchesters. One night Dean has nightmare and goes looking for Mary only to find Castiel instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Thursday night. In approximately 13 minutes all Castiel would have to do for six days was stay out of the way. Leisure time was not something that most angels had, and Castiel knew that. He cherished that he had time to use to explore personal interests. He spent his time helping people, trying to give them the faith in themselves that he had so much of. That meant visiting hospitals and parks and wherever else he was needed. The current year, 1983, was quickly approaching it's end. Over the course of the year there had been small spikes in demon activity, and rather than conduct his usual charity he had instead opted to effectively 'remora' onto the angel's investigation. Samandriel and Balthazar were not as concerned as Castiel felt they should be however, and had hit several dead ends with no promise of ever putting in any actual 'investigating' into the actual investigation. With no leads other than a small family in Kansas everyone had walked away. Chalking up the activity to lower level demonic shenanigans would never suffice for Castiel though, as it has for many of his siblings.

So at 12:02 Balthazar found Castiel in a small park in Lawrence, Kansas. His vessel, not more than five years old sat motionless on the swing set, staring intently at the Winchester household.

"Cassie." Balthazar sighed, taking a seat next to him. After quietly watching the house across the street for some time Balthazar spoke again, "You should stop worrying. Return young Jimmy here to his parents and his nice warm bed and come home."

Castiel glanced at him,"I cannot, the demon said-"

"It's another dead end Castiel! It always is."

Castiel had heard that before, and it had only ever served to tick him off. "You can go home, Balthazar. I will guard the Winchesters." Balthazar shot him a look and took flight.

The light turned on in what Castiel knew to be tiny Sam's nursery. He was five months old today, and the angel felt a sort of admiration fro the small boy. Children were something that the angel understood. They had within them such purity and virtually impervious to sin. The light went out and Mary Winchester left. Castiel was already versed in what he believed to be 'breaking and entering'; using the back door he made a courtesy sweep of the basement and ground levels. John Winchester was nodding off in the living room recliner with an almost empty glass of scotch. Castiel frowned. John Winchester drank a little too much for him to be comfortable with. 

Moving up the stairs Castiel checked on Mrs. Winchester first, having made sure she was safe and asleep in the next room he moved on into the nursery. Sam was already asleep, and Castiel could see that he was dreaming about his brothers toy car. The tiny red mustang rolled around in the dream with no particular direction. Someone, most likely his brother was laughing in the background. Castiel could tell that for Sam his brother was a very special person. One day they would grow up, but not apart. It was strange how quickly the Winchesters had become an installment to Castiel's daily routine. He found himself so immersed in the dream that he almost didn't hear the tiny yawn. 

Turning, Castiel saw a child of the likes he'd never seen before. The boy was a few years older than Sam and in car themed onsie pajamas; the same car from Sam's dream. His light brown hair was mused with a night of restless sleep, and Castiel found himself wanting to smooth it down. Little fists rubbed at his eyes, which were an endearing shade of green.

"Mom?" the little boy mumbled, his voice riddled with clear exhaustion.

"No, my name is Castiel. I am here to protect you and Sam. Moving closer to the little boy, Castiel drew him into the room, "What is your name?"

Still quite sleepy, the toddlers voice was quiet, "Dean."

"You should go back to bed Dean."

"I had another bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

Castiel hesitated. Though it could be considered a breach of protocol, the request was harmless though, and Castiel saw no real reason to refuse. "Yes, I suppose you can. Here." Castiel took Dean's hand and managed to help him into the room's resident rocking chair where Dean molded himself to Castiel and under the angels grace eased into a comfortable sleep. Even if Castiel could somehow get 'cold' , the little boy, Dean was very warm. He watched, as the tiny boy's breathing evened out and his small body relaxed , all tension bleeding out under Castiel's presence. As long as he was there neither Sam nor Dean would have a bad dream or restless night.

He ended up spending the night there, in the rocking chair, with the Winchester boy and his baby brother. Friday's morning arrived on schedule, which was a sort of disappointment for Castiel in what he really could call ages. Dean was still curled up with his head in Castiel's lap; tiny, warm, and having a very pleasant dream where his mother and father and he were making dough for a sort of pastry. There was flour everywhere; so much in fact that the dream was tinted with it, and Castiel smiled. Easily picking Dean up without disturbing his sleep he located Dean's bedroom and tucked him in where he belonged. Soothing his grace over the room again, like a wax seal, he felt the boy's soul shift, relaxing even further under the influence. Comforted that Dean would sleep for a couple more hours he turned to leave. Water turned on somewhere, and after a final mental sweep of the Winchester property Castiel left his wishes for the Winchesters and set off to return his something borrowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel would be lying if he’d said that he felt not the least bit guilty. Using a four year old as his vessel, while it wasn’t against anything it was... uncommon. And Balthazar was sure not to pleased that he’d taken such a liberty with his time. The Novak boy was a strong vessel though, even in his young age, and he would probably live to see more than just one angel. Such statements were still of course not a justification for coming so close to sinning. Carefully tucking Jimmy in, much the same way he had Dean Winchester, Castiel made his way back to Heaven.

Balthazar, knowing Castiel, was waiting for him.

“You need to stop using that little child as your vessel, Cassie. There are others, adults that are still perfectly disposable.”

“He is strong, and I prefer his body to that of the adults. I have made sure he returns well.”

“It is not done, Castiel.” Balthazar passed a hand through his hair. A habit he had picked up during the middle ages. “You spent the night guarding the Winchester household.”

“Yes, I did. The boys have the loveliest dreams.”

“Castiel, you know what your mission is. Guarding the Winchesters is not it. It is not your job to try your hand at what is supposed to be mine.”

“Well, you don’t seem to be doing a terribly good job at looking out for them.”

“It is not your place, Castiel.” Balthazar spat. The rawness of Balthazar’s emotions should have ceased to stun Castiel by now, but they didn’t as his brother disappeared in a rush of white and anger.

Insults and jibes were not kind or the actions of one asking for forgiveness, as he himself should have been. His brother was right though. It was not in fact his place to shoulder upon himself Balthazar’s mission. Using Jimmy Novak as his vessel wasn’t ethical either, but what he had done was the right thing to do. Maybe it would have been possible, dare say easy, to put last night out of his mind and leave what was already done alone, but no. He had met Dean Winchester; the little boy with the mustang pajamas and sleepy green eyes; the boy who had come looking for comfort after having a bad dream, and that he had soothed with his grace. So when the Novak’s put Jimmy back to bed Castiel was there, pushing back what guilt and nagging conscience in order to see the Winchester boy again. 

\--_

Dean had put up quite a fuss about going to bed. That wasn’t like him. Sometimes he’d reach for Mary to sing him ‘Hey Jude’, or have someone read him a story; but he’d never actively protested bedtime. Tonight he’d wanted to stay in the nursery with Sammy. Something about a ‘Castiel’. Mary had eventually given up, telling him that if he went to bed that she’d take him to look at a new bike to replace the one that he’d crashed. Shaking her head she remembered herself growing up, reckless and impulsive. She made her way downstairs, going through the nightly routine of locking all the doors and double checking the windows. Satisfied that her home was protected from the things that went bump in the night, she went back upstairs to her husband and fell asleep.

\--_

Locking the doors had never kept Castiel out of anything before, and they did not keep him out now. Skipping his sweep of the bottom floors he made straight for Dean’s room. He quietly opened the door, letting light from the hallway spill into a thin beam across the room illuminating the sheets on Dean’s bed. Dean was not asleep. His tiny sniffles were not hidden from Castiel. Keeping quiet as he moved closer to the lump under the sheets, he didn’t notice that the angel was there until he felt the dip in the bed and Castiel’s arms around him, pulling him in close.

Running soothing motions across Dean’s back Castiel realized that he had nothing to greet Dean with. Settling on something generic he tried, “Hello, Dean.”

Dean crawled out of the mass of felts to tuck himself against Castiel, “Castiel.”

“Why are you crying?” Children and tears were not something that Castiel had ever associated before, and he felt himself grow concerned. Whatever had caused Dean to become so unhappy?

“My mom,” Dean sniffled again, clutching Castiel closer, “She said you weren’t real.”

“I am real Dean. And I am here.” Choosing not to use his grace to calm Dean, Castiel cradled him gently. Pulling Dean with him so that Dean could lay down on the bed, Dean squirmed back into a position where he had easy access to Castiel. It took a few minutes for Castiel to realize that Dean had not stopped crying, and was dampening his vessel’s shirt in the process. He smoothed Dean’s hair, like he’d wanted to do the night before and subtlety resorted to expelling calm. “Please don’t cry, Dean.”

“I’m sorry.” Running a sleeve across his face trying to remove the tear tracks from sight, “I know I’m not supposed too.” Dean’s voice sounded so small, tightly wound down into himself. Castiel caught the last part and felt another surge of disapproval for John Winchester. He would not be that figure.

“It’s okay. Here, go to sleep.”

Still mumbling Dean shook his head, though it was still buried into Castiel’s side, “I’d rather stay up with you.”

Castiel smiled. Dean really was quite sweet, “You are the one that needs to rest.”

“Then so do you. Here.” Dean pulled the covers so they were both lying underneath the blankets together. “Now you can sleep too.”

“Yes, Dean.”

The two little boys lay in the bed; one wrapped around the other as he slowly but surely fell asleep. But even as Dean drifted off Castiel did not. He watched over Dean, and gave him pleasant dreams until dawn when it was time to leave again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters after this won't come as frequently as I take more time to review chapters. Because I'm 'nit picky' or something :P
> 
> I consider chapters after this optional to read because this is the end of the original idea. But I showed it to my friend and she encouraged me to write more, so I added 8 more chapters. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this, it means a lot. You are all lovely.
> 
> Update: I've decided that I don't want to post the rest of the work as the same story. So I've made it a Part 1 of 2. I'm sorry I'm stupid like that, but that's whats happening.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written that I've been confident enough about to publish, so while criticism is appreciated, please be nice. So take a blanket and muffin and enjoy for me, okay?


End file.
